


Glad I Didn’t Need to Wait Long

by 007black



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: After Life, Canon, Canon Death, F/M, Happy Ending, Some angst, some canon divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 06:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13184478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/007black/pseuds/007black
Summary: Laurel dies in child birth, the baby lives, and Wes and Laurel are reunited in death.





	Glad I Didn’t Need to Wait Long

When Laurel opened her eyes, she expected to be handed her baby. Instead she was floating. Her surroundings were white and plain and looked more like mist than solid walls. She tried to call out but found she couldn’t as she didn’t have a body. She tried to calm her breathing, get grounded stay calm but she wasn’t breathing to begin with. The logical options were limited. She was either dreaming, or dead. 

At least she had a chance to see Wes. If this was heaven, they would see each other again, soon. 

Purgatory. This place had a name. She’d learned about this in grade school. She just had to wait until God granted her good instead of evil. Wes was surely in heaven with his Mom and dad. Soon she hoped, she would be too.  
•••  
Wes had felt immense sorrow one day while he was walking in the gold mist. Every time someone died, the dead felt it even if you’d never of met them. If you knew who had recently died, the pain would increase with the severity of your bond with the person who had just passed. This pain Wes felt had knocked him to his knees. It was a pain that came like a tsunami. Once he was standing, and he looked for whoever had just died, he felt his heart shattered once more. 

Laurel. Dresses in all white, paler than he’d ever seen her, with her eyes full of sorrow. 

“Wes.” She’d wispered. “We had a son.” 

He was still in to much shock to reply, she must of died during childbirth he thought as he calculated the months of their relationship and untimely deaths. 

“We had friends, you did all you could, he will be taken care of and have a good life.” Wes tried to reassure her as he watched tears stream down her face. He pulled her in and kissed her, whispering promises of how they’d be together forever now. Happily together now.


End file.
